This invention relates to an apparatus for utilizing the energy of sea waves, and more particularly to a transducer apparatus for converting the energy of sea waves into a high pressure energy.
There have been previously proposed various attempts to convert the energy of sea-waves into a mechanical energy but they have not be satisfactorily operated. It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved transducer apparatus for effectively converting the energy of sea waves into high pressure fluid on a large scale.